Times of Trouble
by Metal GarurumonDragonball51
Summary: Flint, Petra, and the gang make it to Digiworld. Please review!!!
1. Default Chapter Title

****

Times of Trouble,pt.1:Enemy in a Friend 

By Metal Garurumon/Dragonball#5 

Greetings, friends. I recently submitted the third chapter in my DBZ series, "One man's worth." Please review it! Furthermore I'm still waiting for 4 more reviews for my Digimon fic, "Lies and Deception."Once I have 4 more reviews, I'll make a sequel! PLEASE!!! I'm getting desperate! Review my stories, guys!!! Anyway, this is a Flint/Digimon crossover, and though a bizarre idea, please give it a chance!!! Anywho, the other two parts are on their way,so, if on the unlikely occasion you like this, then sequels are very nearby!!!I repeat, please review "One man's worth,pt.3" and "Lies and Decepton" so I can continue this two stories that I really like a whole lot! Anyway, onwards. Also, in Digimon time, this takes place during "Trash Day", while in Flint time, it takes place shortly after "Uglinator." Read, and please,please, PLEASE don't flame me!!!!!! 

Petra Fina waited impatiently. She hadn't traveled back to the 21st century for nothing. Dino, her dimwitted associate, dropped a box. Cutting it open, Dino stepped back, as a strange creature emerged. "Well, it's about time! Come on, can we get going?" Petra whined at the creature. It's name was the Uglinator, a time-shifter."Don't forget who's in charge here, Petra!!!" The horrid beast spat. Petra looked around at the Japanese highschool. For reasons he would not reveal, Uglinator wished to come back in time to the computer room of this highschool. "Now that Flint can't follow, let me explain my plan." Uglinator said. 

"Well? What's the blasted plan,huh? There are no timeshifters in the area, so what are we after?" Petra asked, impatiently. "Temper, temper, Petra! Besides, we're not after a time shifter." Uglinator responded. "We're not?" Dino, and his beefy partner, Mite, spoke in unison. "No, something even better. The Dark lord has informed me of a race of creatures similar to Time Shifters,known as Digimon. These creatures are much stronger than any Time shifter, and with my new device, we'll soon control the Digimon, and rule the World!" Uglinator pulled out an odd device, shaped like a "U" with sharp edges. "A Dimensional traveler! I didn't kow they were legalized!" Petra shouted, excitedly. "Who says I play by the rules?" Uglinator laughed.   
As the white demon pointed the device at a computer, a blue,dinosaur-like hover cycle crashed through the wall of the building. A small, cave boy stepped from the vehicle. Removing a large,stone hammer from his back, he shouted "Petra, you're under arrest!" "Not today, old friend!" Uglinator   
shouted. The device Uglinator held began to glow. "Flint!" Flint's friend Sara cried. She, as well as Tony, Getalong, and Ptery(Did I spell that right?)   
came out from the vehicle. "Be careful!" Tony said. As all this happened, the time detective, Merlock Holmes, along with his time shifter friend, Bindi,   
watched. "Merlock, shouldn't we help?" Bindi asked. Merlock didn't respond. His gaze was fixated on Uglinator._ "Damn you, Uglinator, you'll pay for using me!" _For the 15th time that day, Merlock recalled how he had gone to 20th century New York to stop petra from conquering it. It was the first time Uglinator had been seen, so it was no surprise how easily Uglinator had ambushed the time detective. Uglinator's hypnotic pwers had gained control of Merlock's mind by using Merlock's anger towards Bindi. _"Revenge will be mine, Bastard!" _Merlock thought. "DIEEEEE!!!!" Merlock shouted. No longer able to hold his anger, Merlock lunged at the time shifter. "Merlock, wait!" Bindi called, nervously following. Suddenly, a huge flash of light occured from the device Uglinator held. When it dimmed down, everyone was gone.... 

************* 

Yamato stared at his reflection in the small lake. Throwing a small stone into the lake, he saw it ripple to pieces. "Just like I feel…" He said.

After having had his own brother push him aside like an old, unused toy, Yamato felt empty. Takeru was his ray of hope, his responsibility. Takeru had grown up. "I haven't…" He sobbed. A small hand stroked his back. Gabumon consoled his friend as best as he could. "He still needs you, you know." Yamato stared at the small Digimon. "No…I'm useless to him, to everyone now." A Rustling in the bushes disturbed Yamato's train of thought. "Who's there?" He hollered, turning around. "A friend…" A strange voice spoke. A small, ugly, white creature stepped out from the bushes. "What kind of Digimon are you?" Yamato asked. He turned around to face Gabumon, as if to ask his partner who this thing was. _"I've never seen this Digimon before, or even heard of him."_ Gabumon thought confused. "I heard what you said, and I'm interested. Who doesn't need you?" The strange creature asked. "I…" Yamato was hesitant. Gabumon didn't even know this thing's name. Was it evil? "I understand. You don't want me to know? That's alright, I have my ways!" The creature shouted. Suddenly, a beautiful young lady, with two odd looking creatures, leapt from the bushes. "Dino, Mite, grab him!" The woman shouted. Dino and Mite grabbed Yamato, and held him sternly. "Good job, Uglinator!" The woman said to the strange creature. "No problem, Petra!" Uglinator said. "YAMATO!!!" Gabumon screamed. "HANG ON!" The small dog digimon charged towards Dino and Mite, only to be cut off by Uglinator. The small time shifter slammed it's head into Gabumon's. The Digimon collapsed. When he arose, he had a small black skull with red eyes on his forehead. "Gabumon? Help!!!" Yamato struggled. "Your turn, pretty boy. As for your pet, he's not going to help. He's under my control now. You'll join him soon though, so don't worry!" Uglinator stared at Yamato's azure eyes. "Show me your secrets!!!" Uglinator commanded. Large, blue rings of energy emmitted from Uglinator's eyes, soon touching Yamato's. Every membory Yamato ever had rushed through Uglinator's mind. "So, your parents were divorced when you were young. So, you took it upon yourself to protect your little brother. But just recently, he told you off!! I can help you get revenge on him and all your so called 'friends'." Yamato stared deeply into Uglinator's eyes. The outline of the black skull on Gabumon began to appear on Yamato's forehead. A small voice within Yamato's mind spoke up._ "Fight it! You can't give up so easily! You are not evil!"_ Uglinator heard it too, now that he was linked to Yamato. "You're resisting. Why? For Takeru? He abandoned you, after all you did for him!!!" Within Yamato's mind, the horrid membory of Takeru's statement of independence repeated over and over in full force. Finally, Yamato's mind surrendered. The skull mark became embedded within his forehead. Yamato's eyes changed. Rather than their usual azure, they were now blood red. "Hear me now, 'brother', revenge will be mine!!!" Yamato shouted. 

****

To be continued….

What'd you think? Tell me you liked it!!!! 


	2. Default Chapter Title

**Times of Trouble,pt.2:The Assault**

By Metal Garurumon/Dragonball#5

To my surprise, part 1(which you should read first)of this story received incredibly positive reviews. Also, by request, I shall use the Digidestined's American names rather than their Japanese names. Furthermore,yes,to all you Flint fans, there will be Merlock/Sara moments, but not too many. The third chapter is in construction, so you won't have to wait too long. Onwards with the story!!! See ya!!!!!!!

T.K. was getting nervous. Ever since his brother had vanished a few hours ago, the group had been searching through the forest, with no sign of T.K.'s brother, Matt. Patamon had searched the whole forest tops, but no Matt. "MATT!!" Mimi's shriek echoed through the forest and it's wooden canyons. "Nothing!" Mimi said, depressed. Seeing T.K.'s tearful face, Mimi immediately smiled. "We'll find you, Matt! I swear." T.K. said to no one inparticular. Tai and Agumon, along with Sora and Biyomon, came over to Mimi and T.K. "Any sign of him?" T.K. asked, his eyes almost begging Tai to say "yes." Nada, just a bunch of trees." Tai said, hanging his head in shame. "He's gotta be here somewhere!" Patamon piped up. "If he is, he's darned ellusive." Agumon said. "Yeah, we've searched more than half this forest." Palmon said, exhaustedly. "We'll find him,T.K." Biyomon said, trying to cheer up the youngest Digidestined up. "Excuse me, but we've got company!" Gatomon spoke up, surprising everyone. Kari turned around. She saw three humans, a pink haired girl, a brown haired boy, and a short, black haired young kid. The small boy also held a huge hammer with a siren on it's top. "Do you work for Petra Fina?" The young boy said, pointing his hammer at Tai. "Calm down, Flint! They are humans like us! Hi, I'm Sara!" The pink girl spoke cheerfully. Pointing to the black haired boy, she said, "This is my friend, Flint Hammerhead." Then,she pointed to the brown haired boy and said, "And this is my twin Brother, Tony." Agumon spoke. "We both have some explaining to do, I think." And so, both the Digidestined and the Time Detectives sat down, and began to explain their stories.

****************

Matt watched the group within the shadows. "Those time twerps you told me about are here." He spoke coldly. Gabumon stood silently next to Matt. The Uglinator stepped from the bushes. "Good, two birds with one stone." Petra, Dino, and Mite stood behind them. Matt stared on at T.K. Finishing off that treachorous brat would be too fun. "Should we attack?" Matt asked Uglinator. "Not yet. Wait." The small creature spoke. 

For what seemed like hours,but was in fact 30 minutes, Uglinator spoke. "Now." He said calmly. Matt grinned cruely. Brushing his hair to cover the skull mark on his forehead, Matt motioned for Gabumon. The now souless like Digimon moved trance-like towards him. The skull on Gabumon's forehead was all but covered by his fur, making it impossible to see with the naked eye. "Guys!!" Matt called out. Tai and the other Digidestined turned suddenly. Sara spoke "This is that Matt you were telling us about?"

"Yup, that's my bro!" T.K. said,excitedly. Getting up, he ran for his big brother. T.K. didn't care about the tired Patamon following him, or the strange silence from Gabumon.

All he cared about was Matt. His brother was back, and nothing else mattered. Matt, however, didn't share T.K.'s sentiments. All he wished for, as his younger brother tightly,

was to skin the boy's hide,and feed it to Gabumon. A voice, the Uglinator's voice, echoed in Matt's mind. "NOW!!!!" He shouted. "As you wish." Matt said aloud."Whaddya mean, Matt?" T.K.'s question was soon answered. Matt lifted his left arm away from T.K., towards his right. "Matt, what's wrong?" Izzy asked. Suddenly, Matt's hand came flying down…towards T.K. Hitting the 8 year old hard on the cheek, Matt asked,"Who's next?"

**To be continued…**

Short, I know, but pt.3 will be longer. The end was kind of rushed because I have a halloween party in about an hour. See ya!! 


End file.
